


Future Gallavich

by Twats_R_Us



Series: Gallavich week, my edition [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy fic, Future, Gallavich, M/M, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us





	Future Gallavich

Ian came back from 6 years of serving his country under the name 'Lip Gallagher'. The army didn't catch him but he'd had enough of the military lifestyle. He kept in touch with his family and Mandy the whole time. His family were mad at first but then they realized it was only a a premature event. All he thought about when he was away was Mickey. He was still completely in love with him so much so, the taught of being with someone made his stomach turn even though Mickey was married.

When he returned to the Southside, he didn't see Mickey or his father at all. He met Mandy in a cafe, she was now in a stable relationship with some guy who wasn't a complete dick. When they met up, they talked allot but nothing was said about Mickey. Eventually Mandy asked.

"Ya still love him don't ya?" Ian looked at her stunned.

"I can't not love him Mands. It is how its always gunna be... not that it matters now." Mandy stood up, kissed his temple, and walked away. He looked at a table and there was an envelope on it. Ian picked up the envelope which was a addressed to Firecrotch. He ripped the envelope and read the letter inside.

_To Gallagher,_  
 _What i was trying to say to you was 'don't go' 'just stay' but I couldn't that was because I was a fucking pussy. There was allot of things I didn't tell you, when I talked about shooting stars, I meant I wanted to do it and you with any other guy, it really hurt. When I kissed you, I was saying I love you._  
 _Yeah I know it's a faggot thing to say but Ian, I love you! Svetlana only married me for the green card and I only married her because Terry said if I didn't, he'd fuck you and your family up relentlessly. When she gave birth, she died, turns out her body was too weak from all the drugs she took before hand. I demanded a DNA test to see if the baby was mine at she is. Her name is Patricia after my mother. She is beautiful and looks just like Mandy. When Patty was a month old, Terry had a stroke and died. He left everything in his will to me surprisingly enough. I sold all his shit including the house, gave money to Mandy and moved the fuck out of the Southside._  
 _The reason why I'm telling you this is because I still love you. I wanna be with you. I wanna be able to call you my partner and hold your hand in the fucking street I want you to be mine and I want me to be yours. I can fully understand if you don't want anything to do with me. I am so sorry for what I did to you and I promise you, if you do still love me and you want to be with me, I would never treat you like that ever again._  
 _If you still love me despite Patty, and you wanna live the rest of your life with me, I will be waiting. Just ask Mandy where I am._  
 _Love Mickey._  
 _PS... this is the faggiest thing I've ever done._

A tear rolled down Ian's cheek as he read the letter. He immediately picked up his phone and ran out the cafe and rung Mandy.  
Mandy: he lives in Pasadena. I'll text you the exact details tomorrow. Good luck.

***

When he got home, all his family were huddled around the TV. He dragged Fiona into the kitchen. She was still in love with jimmy therefore Ian knew how to work his angle.

"Fi, if you didn't have any of us to look after and jimmy wrote you a letter saying he is still in love with you, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you but he lives out in California, would ya go?" Fiona looked at him and gave him a hug and spoke.

"Of course I would. Ian if this is about Mickey go! But promise to say bye to everyone and come back for the holiday and ring at least 4 times a week." Ian nodded.

"Thanks Fi. I hope you know I love you so much and I owe you everything and I'm so glad that you are my sister."

"Thanks kiss ass."

***

A few days later Ian and his ruffle bag was in Pasadena. He stood in front of the apartment complex Mickey lived in. He took a deep breath before ringing the buzzer but before he could, he felt something tug at his shirt. He turned and saw a little girl. She had long jet black hair with bangs, her eyes were a piercing blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she was waring a little blue dress. The little girl spoke to Ian.

"Hello, I'm Patty, what's your name?" Ian couldn't help but smile at the little girl. He crouched down in front of her so they were the same height. He put his hand out to shake her's.

"My name is Ian, it's lovely to meet you, where's your daddy?"

"Daddy told me run ahead because he's on the phone talking to aunt Mandy. Look he's right there." The little girl pointed to her dad. Mickey was wearing Timberlands, skinny jeans, a white tank, a leather jacket and a pair of aviators. Ian had no idea Mickey Milkovich could look so good with clothes on. Ian stood up straight as Mickey approached him Ian spoke.

"That offer still stand?" Mickey closed their distance with one heck of a passionate kiss.


End file.
